Sweet Poison
by Charnette x
Summary: L always knew one day he'd fall...he never knew how many he would bring down with him. LxLight. Story Belongs to Chaosthedark08DOTDeviantartD OTcom/gallery/#/d5bjpgr


It had been a long day. L sat in front of the many screens, reviewing the clues and evidence they had. Everyone else on the task force had gone home, except for Light Yagami, who was no longer handcuffed to him. L sighed. They had no more leads or ideas. Light had been released from his handcuffs, but L was still keeping an eye on him. Light now lived in the same hotel as L and Watari. Because L knew he had been Kira, and was just waiting...  
Waiting...

Light entered the room. He was still working on the Kira case, even though he was a suspect. He had the ability to understand L, which was rare, and was extremely intelligent. But there was something wrong with him, and L knew he was Kira...but then he forgot. Along with Misa Amane.  
But would he remember...? That was the only danger with having Light so close to him on the investigation. Although Kira needed a name and face to kill, he could just strangle him to death...  
L turned to face Light and stood up.  
It was time.  
"Hello Light. The investigation is getting nowhere. I hope you have something good to tell me...?" L asked. As per usual, there was no new evidence. Light began to turn away.  
"Oh Light, I thought I should tell you, I'm thinking about closing the investigation. We know that Kira exists; we just need him to die. People are the most powerful force in the world, you know."  
"Powerful? I am a God!" Light stated.  
A long silence followed. He had fallen for it.

"So, you are a God then Light? Or should I say, Kira?" L shouted.  
"It was a joke Ryuzaki! A slip of the tongue! No need to be so serious." Light said, laughing.  
"This just raises the percentage that you're Kira. You are the only suspect. Kira has a God complex. And so do you, it seems..." L shouted again. He just needed Light to slip up gain, then he had him...  
"You have a God complex too! You think you're the best, the greatest person who ever lived. That you're untouchable by all...except me." Light smirked.  
"What are you trying to suggest Light? That I'm Kira? If I was Kira, you would be dead Light-kun! And you are still, and always will be, below me." L yelled.  
Light recoiled. "I would, would I? I see..."  
He straightened himself out, and punched L in the face with all his might.  
"Never say that you are above me L" Light said darkly.  
L got up off the floor. Light's punches hurt. Badly.  
"You realise this is only making me suspect you more!" L replied, kicking him straight in the face. "And I am above you, in every way."  
Light snapped. Rage took over him.  
"I don't care! I've put up with all of your shit! I've been confined; followed; suspected and worse of all...I was chained to you! Chained to a...a...freak!" Light shouted, punching L to the floor in his rage. L had pushed him to his limits with the endless questions and torture. Now was his payback.  
But to his surprise, L still remained calm and relaxed; despite the fact Light was repeatedly punching him.  
"Calm down Light. Most people would consider it an honour to be chained to me..." L said calmly, before kicking Light harder and getting up from the floor.  
"An honour?" Light scoffed. "And you say that I have a God complex..."  
Light raised his fist again before dropping it, inches away from L's face.  
"I'm sorry Ryuzaki. Friends wouldn't kill each other..." Light said, sounding hurt. He turned away from L.

L spoke. "Of course they wouldn't." Then kicked Light, catching him off guard. He kicked him again in the face.  
Light's voice was full of anger and venom. "What? If you could just kill me that easily, then I don't even want to speak to you L." Then he punched L to the floor again, straddled him and kept punching him repeatedly. And still L was calm.  
"This proves that you're Kira. You cannot stand to lose. You have to be the winner, no matter what the contest."  
Light stopped punching him, and then laughed.  
"You think that's why, hm? That's why I'm sitting over you, trying to break your nose? I'm just pissed L, not Kira, just angry."  
L sighed internally. He hadn't slipped up.  
So a final test was in order then.  
"So Light, do you want to know my name?"

A small silence fell over them. If Light was Kira, this would be an offer too good to resist.  
"I am not Kira! Even if I was, I couldn't kill you anyway! I want your name because I want your trust!" Light sighed.  
"I could never kill you."  
This is interesting, L thought. An extremely good actor or the truth?  
"My name is Ryuzaki L Osoreda."  
Come on Kira, take the bait...  
Light sighed.  
"L I don't believe you. This is just another test of yours and even if it wasn't, you will never tell me your real name...I'd rather hear nothing than lies!"  
L pushed a little more. "It's my real name. I don't think you're Kira and even if you are, I think of you as my only friend. I know you won't kill me."  
"Don't lie to me Ryuzaki!" Light shouted.  
"Why? Does it make you angry that you don't know my name Light? That you can't kill me?" L shouted at Light. "I know that you are Kira. Your eyes have become cold again..." L said with a tinge of sadness.  
"I'm not Kira L! I don't want you dead!" Light said, getting close to L's face. "And I am not your friend."  
L's face began to crumple. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He began to make a soft sobbing sound. Light stared at him, shocked.  
"That...part...was...true..."

"Why would I want to be friends with you?" Light said, turning around to leave.  
"You're my only friend, the only one on my level...who understands my logic..." L said between sobs. Light turned around and began to calm down. He walked back to the crying figure in front of him. "Don't cry L, please."  
"It doesn't matter now does it? My name is L Lawliet, go ahead and kill me, my hearts already broken..." L yelled.  
Light wiped L's tears away on his sleeve. "L. I'm not Kira."  
L was still crying.  
Light grabbed L's shoulders and stared into his black eyes. "Lawliet. I am not Kira."  
There was a silence.  
Then, suddenly, L wrapped his arms around Light and hugged him.  
Light was taken aback for a second, but hugged him back.  
"Hey...L?"  
"Yes Light?"  
Light looked down and seemed sad.  
"Are my eyes really cold?"  
L lent back a bit and gazed softly into Light's eyes.  
"They were cold before...when you were Kira...but they look...warmer now." L said softly.  
Light smiled, but then frowned.  
"I don't think I ever was Kira but...I understand your logic. I just don't like it, that's all."  
L sighed. "Everyone says that..."  
Light smiled again. "The difference is that I actually UNDERSTAND your logic."  
L smiled, and was about to speak when...  
CRASH!  
They both jumped and turned around. L seemed slightly scared.  
"What was...why are there apples everywhere?" L asked.  
Light let go of L. "I don't know..."  
"Why is one floating in mid-air...?"  
L fainted.

"L!" Light shouted, picking up the detective's unconscious body and shaking it. Light checked for cameras. There was none.  
L briefly came conscious again. "Light..." was all he could manage before he became unconscious again.  
"L shh now! You'll be ok." Light said as he carried L's body to Watari's room. "Watari!" Light shouted, searching for him. Watari took L's unconscious body from Light, as L spoke while unconscious. "...Don't let Near stay up..."  
Light began to panic. "Near? Who's Near? Watari, what's going on? Is he ok?"  
L started again. "...And don't let Mello eat choco..."  
Watari spoke softly to the detective. "No L. I won't."  
Light was now worried. "No? No what? L? L?!"  
"...Cake...zzzz" L began to snore quietly.  
Light began to relax. "I'll put him to bed Watari."

Light picked up L's sleeping body and took him to his room. L continued to snore. Light placed him in bed and put the cover over him. He then noticed the chair next to the bed, and sat down. He whispered into L's ear. "You better be ok, Lawliet."  
"Light-kun I...zzzz"  
"You what?" Light said softly, happy to get a reaction from the sleeping Lawliet. He began to stroke L's hair softly.  
"Love you...zzzzz"  
Light gasped quietly. He had been right about his feelings towards the messy-haired detective all along.  
"Goodnight Lawliet" Light whispered as he fell asleep by L's side.  
"zzzz...Goodnight...Light...zzzz"

The next day, Light woke up beside L. He remembered last night. It hadn't been a dream...  
L woke up after Light, yawned, and noticed his hand. Light was holding his hand.  
L quickly pulled his hand away and sat staring at Light in an awkward silence.  
"Hi" Light said softly.  
"Erm...hi...I...should be...investigating...goodbye." L stammered and ran out the room.  
"L wait!" Light yelled as he followed L out of the room.  
"Thank you Light, but I'm fine now, and I have thanked you..." L said.  
"That's ok, but what even happened?" Light said, concerned for him.  
"I don't kno-" L began as he was violently sick over the floor.  
Light ran forward and began to rub L's back. "You are going back to bed. Now."  
"But I'm fine..." L protested.  
"No you're not. You need rest." Light argued.  
"I am. I need to catch-"  
L was sick again.  
Light picked up the detective and carried him to the en suite.  
"Wash your face and take these pills" Light ordered.  
L did as he was told. "Why...why are you helping me?"  
"Because that's what friends are for."  
"Thank you Light..."  
L fell unconscious again.  
Light carried L to his bed.

Light stormed to Watari's room and banged on the door. Watari would know what was wrong.  
"It's open..." An old voice spoke.  
Light rushed into the room "Watari, what's wrong with L?"  
Watari stared at Light.  
"L never gets sick...he never goes outside unless he completely has to..."  
Light sighed at the old man's calmness. Why wasn't he worried?  
"He looks pretty sick to me!" Light shouted.  
"He'll be fine. Is he asleep?" Watari asked.  
"Yes...he was sick twice so I gave him some medicine and put him to bed...why?" Light asked, concerned.  
"Well, if you're worried, I'll do a blood test on him now. He hates needles." Watari said, still remaining calm.  
"Ok" Light agreed, taking Watari to L's room.

"Just make sure he stays asleep. Otherwise..." Watari shrugged the sentence off. Light was about to ask why, but figured this wasn't the time to ask. It would be easier to just do as he says.  
Light stood next to the sleeping L, watching intently for any signs of waking.  
Watari stuck the needle in his arm.  
L's eyes flashed open and he began to scream. A scream of fear and pain.  
Light grabbed his hand and started stroking his hair. "L shh! It's fine. Just go back to sleep."  
L's wide eyes shut, and he went back to sleep.  
Light continued to hold his hand and stroke his black hair, not noticing Watari's stare.  
Then Light looked up, and dropped L's hand.  
"The results will take a day...Light are you...I'll leave you to it." Watari said, keeping his cool no matter the situation, and left the room.  
Light's focus returned to L, who was beginning to stir.  
"It'll be ok Lawliet. I promise..." Light said softly. "L?"  
"...Light...the...cake...poisoned..."  
"Someone poisoned your cake?" Light asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice, for L's sake.  
"I...think...it...was...zzzz"  
L fell asleep. Light sighed and stroked L's hair.  
"Lawliet..."  
Suddenly, L unconsciously hugged and kissed Light.  
Light was shocked, he didn't respond.  
Then he kissed L back.  
"Thank...you...Light...zzzzz"  
Light leaned forward. He hugged the sleeping figure beside him. He began to snuggle into L, as if his arm had been made for Light's head.  
"Sleep now Lawliet."

Light left L's arm in search of food. When he returned to L's room, he remembered what L had said about his cake being poisoned. What if...no. It had probably been L's dream. Light opened the pack of potato chips.  
"...food...zzz..."  
Light dropped the potato chips and whispered, "L? You awake?"  
"...Hungry...zzz..."  
Light laughed. L was always hungry.  
Then Light kissed him.  
L's eyes opened then gazed shyly into Light's eyes.  
"Now you're awake" Light smirked.  
L smiled. "Maybe..."  
Light grabbed L's hand and pulled him out of bed. "Come on Lawli, you need food" Light laughed as he dragged L to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Light asked as L searched the gigantic kitchen packed sky-high with food. L went and got some cake with strawberries on and a can of fizzy drink. L needed some energy. "But wait...my cake was poisoned...so everything here could be poisoned too..." L said, scanning the food in more detail.  
"How do you know your cake was poisoned?" Light asked. "The great detective L might just be ill."  
"The cake didn't taste right...and then I black out and am sick? The percent that my cake was poisoned is about 97%; the chance that everything here is poisoned in some way is about 68...no 71%. The only people who could have touched my cake are Watari and Misa Amane."

"How could Misa get your cake?" Light asked, shocked.  
"I saw her come here yesterday. I assumed she went to see you in your room..." L said slowly.  
"I didn't see Misa yesterday. And I can't imagine Watari poisoning you. Maybe it was someone from outside, the cake company?" Light suggested.  
"No. I have a lot of faith in Watari and the company doesn't know it's me ordering the cakes." L said sadly. He had grown to quite like Misa.  
"But that would mean that Misa is Kira, but she was the second Kira. If she wanted you dead, she knows your name and face. Why not use the Death Note?" Light stammered.  
Then he realised.  
"You think it's me, don't you." Light said coldly.  
"No...I lov..." L coughed. "I mean I heard you typing on the computer. It couldn't have been you.  
"What were you going to say Lawliet?" Light smiled softly, taking a step towards L.  
"I...erm...well...I?" L stammered.  
"Yes?" Light smirked, standing as close to L as possible.  
"I...love you..." L sighed.  
They didn't notice Misa walk into the kitchen.  
"I love you too Lawli." Light grinned.  
"Thank you Lig-" L stopped. He noticed Misa standing behind Light. Shit.  
"What's wrong L?" Light asked, worried. Didn't he love him?  
"Erm...hello Misa-san..." L said, turning to stare at the food beside him.  
Light turned around slowly. "...Hi...Misa...didn't see you there..."  
"Light! What the hell are you doing with...that!" Misa yelled, pointing at L.  
"Misa Amane...what's that knife doing in your hand?" L asked.

"Light is mine. Hear me...MINE!" Misa shouted, running with the blade towards L.  
"Misa NO!" Light shouted, standing in front of L to protect him.  
Misa stabbed Light.  
"Lawli!" Light gasped as he fell to the ground.  
"Light!" L yelled, as he caught Light and cradled him in his arms. "What...what have you done?" L yelled at Misa who had dropped the knife. L began to cry.  
"Light No! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Misa fell to her knees and began to cry as well.  
"Lawli, I told you...I never let you die..."Light coughed.  
"You...you monster!" L yelled as he picked up Misa's knife and stabbed himself with it, falling beside Light.  
"Lawli no! Stay with me please, I need yo-" Light coughed.  
"I'll get help!" Misa said, getting up off the floor.  
"No...It's too late." L sighed.  
"Why...Lawliet?" Light asked.  
L turned to Light, hugged and kissed him.  
"Because if you die, life will not be worth living..."  
Light held L for one last time.  
"L Lawliet I love you...Goodbye..." Light closed his eyes for the last time.  
Light died in L's arms smiling.  
But L didn't cry.  
"I love you too, Light Yagami..."  
L smiled and closed his eyes...forever.


End file.
